The present invention relates generally to the field of tools. The present invention relates specifically to a tool, such as a level, a spirit level, a vial level, a bend level, a conduit-bend level, a no-dog level, etc., with rotating angle indicator. Levels are used to determine the levelness of a structure, surface or workpiece. In use, the level is placed on or in contact with a surface or workpiece to be measured, and the user views the location of a bubble within a vial relative to markings that indicate the levelness of the structure, surface or workpiece.